Friends No Matter What
by changingfavorite
Summary: The last episode of my series. Link and my OC Razel have finally discovered where the evil dragon, Banayu, is hiding, and it's time for the final battle. But how will the battle end? Rated K-plus for a little violence.


**The Adventures of Link and Razel**

Friends no Matter What

* * *

><p><em>(Original story started January 28, 2012.)<em>

"What? You found Banayu's hideout?" Link said to Virela.

Virela nodded. The big white dragon had been trying to help Link and Razel for a while now, to find and defeat the evil dragon, Banayu. "Yes," she said, "He is on a hill on this island called Darkness Hill. You should be able to find it by the darkness surrounding it."

"So we have to go there and fight Banayu?" asked Razel.

"Yes," said Virela, "I am terribly sorry I can't aid you, but I will be with you in spirit. I wish you luck." Then she flew off.

"So it's time for the final battle," Link said, looking up at the sky for a moment. Razel could almost see sadness in his eyes, but decided not to ask about it. "Come on, let's go," said Link. He and Razel looked back at the house one more time, then started to walk around. Razel kept stopping to play around. "Razel, this is no time to play," said Link, "We have to look for that hill."

"Aww, that's no fun," said Razel.

"I know," said Link, "but this is an important thing we're doing. You can play when we get home." He stopped for a moment, wondering: what if they never got home? But he decided to shake that thought out of his head and keep going. Razel ran up and followed him. The puppy seemed slightly upset, but he obeyed his friend. He still couldn't help looking around at the scenery, though.

As they walked, Link looked around at the scenery too, but not with the curiosity Razel had. He had lived there all his life, and knew the island well. Razel had lived there for a while, but he didn't know his way around the entire island. Soon, they could see a hill shrouded in darkness in the distance. They knew it must be Darkness Hill, so they walked toward it.

Link knew he had his sword, shield, equipment, and Razel by his side to help him in the battle. But as they neared Darkness Hill, he could feel a strange worried feeling rising in him. He kept feeling something bad would happen in Banayu's hideout, but he kept it hidden. He didn't want to worry Razel. "Here we are-Darkness Hill," Razel mumbled as they came to the hill. He walked back and forth slowly, looking around at the hill. All the plants on it were dead. Darkness filled the air, but a large building was barely visible nearby.

"That must be Banayu's hideout," Link called to Razel, "Come on!" The puppy ran up to him. They looked back at the island's scenery for a moment, then went into the building. The inside of the building was strange. It was dark, huge, and empty. There was a large door on one wall, but other than that it had no special features. "Are you ready?" Link asked. Razel nodded. So Link took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Now Link and Razel were in another room. It was huge, even bigger than the other one, and empty except for a cage in one corner. There was no ceiling. Suddenly, the ground started to shake. A large black dragon flew down into the room and landed in front of Link and Razel. It was Banayu! "So...we meet again," he said, "You managed to find your way here. I suppose you are looking to defeat me. But I will not let that happen."

Link and Razel looked angrily at Banayu. "You are but young ones," the dragon said, "but that does not change my opinion. You, Link, were born under the Millennium Constellation-that is all that matters!" Link drew his sword and pointed it at Banayu, but the dragon knocked him back. "Foolish boy," said Banayu, "you cannot hurt me that easily."

"Hey!" Razel shouted, glowing with magic. Banayu made the cage fall on Razel, trapping him. He tried to struggle free, but it was no use.

"As for you, Razel," Banayu said, "you should not be getting in others' business." Razel growled.

Link quickly got out the Wind Waker and conducted the Song of Heart on it, remembering how Virela had told him it would be helpful. At that moment he felt a strange power going through him. He got out his sword and shield. It was time for the real battle. Link and Banayu began to battle. Razel watched, wishing he could help Link.

After they both attacked several times, it seemed like Banayu was too much for Link. He was growing tired and weaker while the dragon was almost unhurt. But he tried to be brave and did not give up. After another attack from Banayu, though, Link couldn't take much more. He slowly got up and tried to keep his balance, as he was shaking slightly from weakness. Seeing Link hurt pained Razel deeply. He broke free. But then Banayu shot a beam at Link.

"Link!" Razel yelled, but the beam moved so fast there was no time to react, and Link was hit by it. He stood there for a moment. Memories of how he'd met Razel flashed through his head, and then his mind went blank.

"Razel..." he said, his voice quiet and weak. Then he collapsed on the ground and lay still.

Razel gasped and ran up to him. "Link! Wake up! Please wake up!" he cried, trying to wake his friend. But he soon realized Link was not going to wake up. Sitting next to the lifeless Link, he began to cry.

Banayu smiled at his finished work. He looked over at Razel when he heard him say, "You don't know what you've done, Banayu..." The puppy looked back. Tears were still streaming down his face, but the look in his eyes was so furious that Banayu backed away. In his intense emotions, Razel suddenly began to glow. When he stopped glowing, he was much taller. His once slightly chubby body and short legs and tail had grown long and thin. His ears now pointed up. Somehow...he had become an adult.

Razel howled a howl that echoed through the building. In his new form, he was much more powerful. He quickly used a magical attack on Banayu, causing the villain to disappear into darkness. He looked at where Banayu had been, then back at Link. He knew there was a sacrifice he must make.

Razel walked up to Link. Tears came to his eyes as he spoke: "Link...you were my best friend. You rescued me when we first met. You cared for me and risked your life for me. Now it's my turn to repay you. Thank you for all the fun and friendship you gave me. Now, please take...take what I have left." Using his magic, he gave Link the rest of his energy. "Goodbye...Link..." said Razel. Then he collapsed, his life lost.

Life returned to Link. He sat up slowly and looked around. At first his mind was a blur, but then he remembered what had happened last. "I'm...alive?" he said. Then he noticed that Banayu was gone, and he knew the villain must be defeated. But then, he looked over at the lifeless creature next to him. He still recognized something. "Oh, no...those markings...Razel!" he cried. He moved closer to Razel and stayed there for a while, heartbroken.

When Link returned home, the sun was setting. He looked out the window at the grave he'd made for Razel. Sighing and wiping the last tears from his eyes, he said softly: "Razel, you were my best friend. You were very brave, and always there for me. I'm glad you got to join me on my adventures. Don't worry about your promise, I will never, ever break it. I'll be keeping you in my heart forever." And he meant it.

The long journey was finally over. It had ended in tragedy, but Link knew his friend had been a true one. But is this truly the end? Only time will tell!

The End

_(Original story finished January 31, 2012.)_

* * *

><p><em>This is an episode of "The Adventures of Link and Razel", my made-up series. Sort of based on Wind Waker. This is the last episode, but since I'm not typing them in order I will continue to make more. <em>

_A few notes:_

_I made up the Song of Heart. Link learned it from Virela. What does it do? Basically, when there's nothing else Link can do, conducting it will cause something to happen that will lead him farther into whatever he's supposed to be doing. In the series, Link also uses it when he's in a tough situation sometimes._

_In the series, everyone is said to be born under a certain constellation. Only one person every 1,000 years is born under the Millennium Constellation. For some reason, Banayu and his ancestors have been trying to defeat those people._

_The promise Link talks about at the end is the promise Razel and he made after Link brought Razel back to his home, Magic Island. The promise was to keep each other in their hearts._

_Hopefully this made enough sense. Oh also, Banayu, Virela, and Razel are OCs of mine._

_Hope you enjoyed..._


End file.
